


Caught

by amysteryspot



Series: Prompted Works [2]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Romance, Secret Relationship, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amysteryspot/pseuds/amysteryspot
Summary: (Y/N) is Michael's best friend and is secretly seeing Tommy. What happens when they get caught?
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Reader
Series: Prompted Works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650244
Kudos: 50





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> (Y/N) = Your Name | (Y/N/N) = Your Nickname | (Y/E/C) = Your Eye Color
> 
> Prompts requested:
> 
> 41\. Forbidden kiss  
> 58\. Moving Around While Kissing, Stumbling Over Things, Pushing Each Other Back Against The Wall/Onto The Bed

A part of him knew that he should feel guilty,  _ he really should _ , but there was no denying her when her lips were moving against his like she needed him more than air itself. They were walking blindly backwards, stumbling over furniture, trying to make as little noise as possible so they wouldn’t get caught, yet in the heat of the moment neither of them seemed to care that much.

Tommy felt his back hit the wall and (Y/N) seemed content with the arrangement because she pressed herself into his body making him lose any willpower of backing away from her. She moved her lips from his to leave a trail of kisses from his sharp jaw to his neck and the gangster couldn’t stop himself from let his head fall back, leaning in the wall, as he got lost onto the feeling.

“You’re a little temptress.” He felt her smiling against his skin and was quick to invert their positions, fingers digging into the flesh of her waist as he looked at the (Y/E/C) of her eyes.

“And you love it.” She smirked at him before pulling him by the lapels of his jacket to another kiss, which he more than happily reciprocated. Tommy hadn’t felt this way in a long time - this brazen desire that made it seem like he was a young man again, running and hiding from his own family with a girl far younger than him, the girl that his cousin called best friend.

“So this is what you’re doing when you disappear from us.” They must have been too lost in each other to not have noticed his brothers entering the room.

“Or better,  _ who _ he is doing.” John corrected his older brother. The couple parted ways, looking at each other for a moment, the question obvious into Tommy’s eyes, to which (Y/N) just nodded. Then he turned to look at his brothers, the young woman’s hand in his.

“And you two couldn’t keep yourselves from going after us like two old gossips.”

“Ah, fuck off. You’re the one who is sneaking out with our cousin’s best friend.” The younger Shelby scoffed, making (Y/N) roll her eyes. “By the way, does Michael know you’re fucking one of his cousins, (Y/N/N)?”

“Just so you know, Michael is not my keeper and as far as I know I can fuck whoever I want.” He clearly wasn’t expecting her blunt answer and that earned him a fit of laughter from Arthur.

“Fucking hell, always knew that this one got a temper!” Tommy recognized a hint of pride on his older brother’s face.

“Where did you learn to talk like that?”

“Same place you learned how to stick your nose into things that are none of your business.” Tommy didn’t hide his smirk this time when John became as red as a tomato and Arthur laughed out loud again. “And if you even think about telling him I will personally cut your balls off, Shelby. Now, get out you two. You already got what you wanted here, fuck off.” The two men left, Arthur mocking his younger brother on the way but the couple wasn’t listen to them anymore.

“You have a mouth like a sailor, don’t you?” Tommy pulled her to him, holding her close by the waist.

“Watch your words, Mr. Shelby, or you won’t be kissing this mouth again.” She was smirking at him, one eyebrow raised, hands resting on his chest so he leaned in to her, brushing their noses.

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Wouldn’t I?” She challenged putting some distance between their faces and it was his time to raise and eyebrow at her - damn, she was good at this games.

“I don’t want to take my chances on that.” He quickly pulled her into another kiss, she smiled into the kiss, melting into him. When he pulled back, Tommy rested his forehead against hers. “Well, I guess the cat is out of the bag now. Despite your very proficient threat, I doubt that John will keep his mouth shut for long. We might have to start thinking about a way to tell the others. Specially Michael.”

“He already knows.” (Y/N) said casually, making him retreat from her a little.

“He what?” She laughed, giving him a brief peck on the lips.

“Michael knows, has for some time.” Michael knew about them. That was something he certainly wasn’t expecting but she didn’t looked all that preoccupied by it.

“And?” There was a hint of insecurity in his question - Thomas had never been a man that let other people’s opinion bother him, not when he had grew up hearing people calling him and his family all kinds of things because of their heritage. However, when (Y/N) appeared into their lives - young, fierce and beautiful - and Michael recognized his long lost best friend from the times when he was still called Henry, Tommy had to hold himself back. She was younger than him, full of life and dreams and he didn’t wanted to ruin that for her. Little did he know that she had plans of her own for him.

“And he knows he is not my keeper, Thomas.” There was no mistaking the warning in her words. “We are friends, he trusts me to make my own choices as much as I trust him.”

“Good. Good.” He murmured, looking her in the eyes before talking again. “Because I don’t intend to give up on you.” Tommy sealed their lips again, taking his time to savour the moment. No, he certainly wasn’t giving up on her.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want, you can find me on Tumblr as "psycheswritings". And please, let me know what you think, your feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
